Cinderella
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: The seiyo will put the play Cinderella.Who will be the prince and the princess?Can you guess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Kukamu story hope you like it!Ran do the disclaimer.**

**Ran: Marian doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Marian: Thanks 's start it!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at Seiyo academy .I was bored to death from the lesson. So I looked outside the window and started thinking about Kukai. Suddenly I felt hotter than usual.

Nikaidou sensei seemed to noticed that. He asked me:

"Are you okay Himamori your face is all red?"

All the kids turned to see me.

When I was ready to answer them the bell rang.

'Phew that was embarrassing' I thought and rushed outside.

I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable like someone is watching me then I heard a voice.

"Is something bothering you Amu-chan? Ran asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm ok." I replied to her with my cool voice.

The pink cheerleader was unsure about her answer though.

To be honest I had a problem: I couldn't get Kukai out of my head.

I was lost in thoughts and I didn't notice the boy that was in front of me. I bumped in to him and we both fell down .He rushed to my side and I saw the face that was in my mind the whole time. 'Kukai'.

"Are you alright Hinamori?" He asked me.

"Oh Kukai. I'm alright." I said to him in a reassuring voice.

We walked together to the royal garden. We saw all the other guardians sitting at the table drinking tea. They waved to us "Guys come here" they said.

We sat and Tadase started talking "We are going to put on a play." He announced.

"What will the play be about?" I asked him.

"Cinderella" he just said.

**10 minutes later in hall reports.**

Nadeshiko the queen chair started to say:

"Dear kids of our headmaster want us to tell you that we will put the play

Cinderella."

All the kids were whispering" I'm wondering who will be the star?"

Yaya continue for Nadeshiko."Now is the time for the auditions!"

**Skip the auditions.**

**In the royal garden**

"Finally!We've seen them all!" I said relieved.

"Now is the time to cast the roles." Tadase said in a serious voice.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Kukai exclaimed.

"What's that Souma-kun?"Tadase asked

"I've found a way to give an end to this ordeal!" he announced proud of himself.

"Come on! Don't keep us waiting." I said.

He smiled and said "This is how it's gonna of us will pick a role .Then we'll make a list of all the kids who performed well, we'll write their names on pieces of paper and we'll put them into a hat. Then one of us will draw a piece of paper and say the name out loud. Get it?'

"That sounds like a good idea Souma-kun!We will do it your way!" Tadase said.

"Who will represent us?" Nagihiko asked.

None responsed so my charas screamed "Amu-chan will do it!"

"Why me?" I asked them.

Then an argue started and we decided that I will do it.

**30 minutes later**

"My friends it's time for the results.(skip the explanation)

Did you understand?" Nagihiko asked.

We all nodded." Ok Amu-chan it's you turn." He replied.

I went to the hat and wait for the signal. Nadeshiko said

"The princess will be":

I pick a paper and look with horror in the result.

"No way"I whispered.

"Who is it Amu-chan? Ran asked curious.

Miki saw it chuckled.

"I" I cried.

They were suppressed. Ran came first to me"Yay! You take the leading part Amu-chan" she cheered me.

" I will make your dress.' Miki said.

"You'll be a very cute princess desu." Su added.

"Anyway next is the godmother." Nagihiko said.

I pick a paper again and this time it was

"Hotori Tadase."

When Tadase heard it he lost consciousness .Many girls rushed to his side.

"The older stepsister"

"Saaya Yamabuki" I said between laughs.

"What!" she screamed.

"The younger stepsister."

"Yaaya Yuiki."

"Stepmother"

"Mashiro Rima"

"Queen and King"

"Nadeshiko and Nagihiko Fujisaki."( they are twins in this fanfic.)

"And finally the prince will be…

My eyes widened "No way!" I said to myself.

End of first chapter.

**Marian: Can you guess who will be the prince?**

**Amu: I am not sure.**

**Ran,Miki and Su: Who will be Marian-chan tell us.**

**Marian: Ok but don't tell it to the others( whispering in their ears)**

**We all smiled evilly at Kukai.**

**Kukai: What?**

**Marian: in the next don't forget to review.**

**Everyone:Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Marian: Hey! Here is the second chapter of Cinderella !Yay!**

**Kukai: I'm still wondering who will be the prince.**

**Marian: Kukai you are really dumb sometimes.**

**Kukai : You hurt my feelings Marian-chan(fake tears)**

**Marian :I'm sorry Kukai(go and hug him)Anyway this story is Kukamu.**

**Amu and Kukai :What!**

**Marian: someone do the disclaimer. Ah Tadagay you do it.**

**Tadagay: Don't call me that. Marian doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Marian : Thanks Tadagay.**

**Tadagay: I said don't call me that!**

**Marian: Yeah yeah on the story.**

" " speaking

' ' acting

**Chapter 2**

_Previous Time_

_And finally the prince will be…_

_My eyes widened "No way!" I said to myself._

_End of flashback_

Amu's Pov

I took a deep breath and cried "The prince is Kukai Souma!

Kukai stood up and screamed "What!"

Nagihiko said "You can go to your classes now."

Yaya ,Nadeshiko ,Rima and Miki grinned evilly at me .I was afraid.

"What's going on girls?:" I asked them.

"You have to kiss Kukai." Rima whispered to my ear.

I was frozen. I forgot that the prince and the princess have to kiss each other.

My face was darker than my hair .Kukai saw this and asked me

"Are you alright Hinamori ?Your face is all red." he said and put his hand at my forehead with result to blush it more than before.

Tadase coughed "I think that it's time to go home."

We nodded.

Cya tomorrow! Kukai waved at us and left.

When I came home I lied in my bed and start to read the script. Slowly I fall asleep.

**Miki's Pov**

"I have an idea." I said to my friends Ran and Su.

When I looked at them They had fall asleep.

I sighed and started to read the script. When I finished it I grabbed Amu's mobile and went to Kukai's home.

In 10 minutes I was in their balcony .I went inside from the window and saw a sleeping Daichi .'He's cute when he is asleep .Ah what am I thinking about? Focused in your mission Miki.'

I picked Kukai's mobile and wrote this message

"Amu can we meet tomorrow at my house to do practice at the play?"

"Kukai"

Suddenly I felt a hand at my shoulder .I turned to see a half asleep Daichi.

"Miki what are you doing here this late?" he asked curious.

I didn't have any other choices so I explained my plan to him.

To my surprise he agreed to help me.

Then I started to write Amu's reply.

"Ok What time?"

"Daichi just as we agreed ok?"

"Don't worry .I will make it! He replied with a small smile.

"I hope so." I muttered under my breath and walked to home.

**Amu's Pov**

I woke up full of energy. For an unknown reason I was sure that something good it's gonna happen today .I dressed up quickly and ate breakfast .I noticed that I have received 1 message in my mobile I opened it and read it.

Kukai was asking me to visit his house to read the script in 15 minutes.

I send him a message "I am coming!"

In 10 minutes I was in front of his house.

It was my first time at his house.

It was cosy ,welcoming home just like his owner.

The opening of the door made me to go back to reality.

I saw Kukai with a smile at his face.

"Good morning Amu !Are you ready to read it? he asked me.

"Of course let's go ." I replied to him with enthusiasm.

"Hey Kukai you bring your girlfriend home?" Asked one of Kukai's brothers.

"Shut up." It was his reply.

And he led me to his room.

His room was full with soccer balls and posts with his favorite soccer players.

He sat at his bed and nod me to sit as well.

Then we started read the script.

Suddenly Kukai exclaimed "Oh man this prince is just like me!"

I giggled " What part will we play first? I asked him.

Then Miki and Daichi replied for him 'You will pick a number and we'll tell you what scene you choose."

"Okay."

"Amu-chan pick a number." Miki said.

"Hmm 3."

I saw the 2 charas giggled.

"What's going on guys? Why are you laughing?"

Between laughs they gave me the scene. My eyes widened "Oh man!" I thought.

"What scene did you choose Amu?" Kukai asked me with curiosity.

"I pick the kissing scene." I said blushing darker than my hair.

I'm sure that I saw a small blush at his cheeks as well.

Silence.

"So let's start. Okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I replied him embarrassed.

Then he started to read.

'Amurella would you honored me with a dance?'

'I giggled and nodded.'

'We started to dance. The time flew quickly.'

'So it was time to leave.'

'I tried to leave but he hugged me closer and whispered in my ear'

'Please don't leave me be with me forever.'

Then he kissed me gently.

And to my surprise he wasn't play his role but he was kissed me for real.

He finished the kiss and looked at my eyes and said

"Hinamori Amu I love you." With a sweet voice.

"What ?Did he said that he loves me ?He looked really serious." I thought.

Then I realized what just happened Kukai Souma the most beautiful guy in this world just kissed me.

I blushed like a mad.

I noticed his eyes on me waiting for the answer.

I took a deep breath "I love you with all my heart." I confessed to him.

Now his eyes was sparkling with joy. He kissed me with passion.

"This mean that we're a couple?" I asked him.

"I guess." He said giving me one of my favorites smiles.

He hugged me tight and soon we both fall asleep.

**Meanwhile**

**Miki's pov**

Me and Daichi smiled with the result of our plan watching the 2 lovebirds sleeping.

**End of second chapter**

**Marian : Yup! I finished!**

**Kukai : Did I just kiss Amu?**

**Marian: Yup.**

**Ikuto: Make an Amuto now!**

**Marian: What the hell are you doing here?**

**Ikuto : It doesn't matter make an Amuto!**

**Marian: NO way I hate you! You baka!**

**Marian: Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! Cya!**

**Everyone: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marian: Hey! Happy New year everyone here is the third chapter of Cinderella .Sorry for not update such a long time.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Marian: Someone do the disclaimer. Daichi your turn!**

**Daichi: Okay Marian doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Marian: Thanks Daichi. On the story hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

**The next morning**

I woke up and saw arms hugging me.I turned to see who was hugging me with result to kiss

Kukai.

His eyes widened with surprise "Amu-koi? "he asked me half asleep.

"I'm so sorry Kukai !" I replied to him while blushing.

"Geez relax .What time is it?" he asked.

I took a look at my mobile and saw that it was 10 in the morning.

Then I remembered my parents they have to be worried about me.

I started to call them, when I was ready press the call button(**I don't know how is calling**)

I felt a hot breath at my neck and lips kissing it.

I blushed and heard Kukai asking me.

"What's going on Amu-koi? You don't like it?" with an innocent face.

Then I noticed that he was only at his pants I blushed more than before .

"Kukai put some clothes on please!" I screamed to him trying not looking at him.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked me.

"You want to see me change?' he continued playful.

I quickly went to the restroom.

Few minutes later I heard him saying "Ready!"

I went to the room to see him with a green shirt and black shorts.

"So are you ready to go ?"he asked.

"Yup!"

We went out and then Kukai looked at me grinning and said

"It's time for the…. 100 meters dash!"

**After 5 minutes**

"Kukai!" I shouted to him.

He stopped "What's wrong Amu-koi?"

"Please 'pant' stop this .I'm tired 'pant." I said to him trying to breath.

"Only with one condition! "he answered me with a smile.

"What condition? "I asked.

"Kiss me." He ordered.

I gave him a little peck and we started walk normally.

"Kukai."

"Yes?"

"How are we going to tell the others?"

"Don't worry. They will find out soon." He said with a grin.

Then we saw Rima ,Nagi, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Tadase sitting at a cafeteria.

They saw and waved at us.

When we got there .I asked them

"What's up guys?"

"We were thinking about the play." Tadase answered to me.

"We were going to practice want to come with us? Nagi asked.

"Sure! "We replied.

Soon we were at Royal Garden.

"Ok all the actors are there except Saaya .Well it doesn't matter .Let's get started." Nadeshiko said.

We did all the scenes so it was time for the kissing scene. Kukai and I started to dancing.

He said his part and kissed me with passion ,I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He stopped the kiss and we saw everyone looking at us with widen eyes.

Tadase was the first one who recover so he stepped toward us and asked "Are you a couple?"

We nodded .All started to congratulate us only Tadase didn't.

He was looking sad so I asked him "Tadase-kun are you alright?"

Then he started to scream "WHY ?You pick him and not me !I'm more beautiful than he is!"

I stepped back .

Then I saw that Kiseki wasn't outside with the other charas but in his egg with a x.

Suddenly Tadase character transformation with the X Kiseki .I heard him cry Black Royal and then he attacked me with Howly black.

I was frozen from fear ,I couldn't move at all.

I saw the attack went near me but the last second I heard someone screaming

"Golden Victory Shoot!"

One fire ball hit Tadase with result to lost consciousness.

I turned to see Kukai as Sky Jack.

"Kukai." I said ready to burst in tears.

Kukai hugged me" Ssh it's okay, I will protect you no matter what." He whispered.

Meanwhile Tadase woke up and attack to us again.

"Ran!" I called the pink cheerleader.

"Let's go Amu-chan!"

" Chara nari Amulet Heart!"

"Tadase why are you doing this?" I asked him.

His reply was another attack.

"It's okay. We can still be friends please stop!" I cried.

Then he seemed to calm down. Suddenly Kukai gave his hand at me and winked.

I understood and we both cried " Open heart!"

Now the x egg disappeared and leave to his place a tired Kiseki .

Kukai rushed to my side and hugged me.

"Are you okay Amu-koi? " *he asked me and I blushed.

Even under this situations he could make me blush.

I was ready to tell him that I'm alright but I felt a little dizzy and fainted.

The last thing I remember was Kukai screams for help.

**End of this chapter**

**Marian: Finally I finished it! Did you like it?**

**Amu and Kukai :Yeah!**

**Amu: Why did you made me faint?**

**Marian : You will find out in the next chapter.**

**Kukai: You made me to look pervent in the start .Why?**

**Marian: Kukai I'm sorry .But don't tell me that you didn't like that things you did to her.**

**Kukai: "blushes" What are you talking about?**

**Marian :Hope you like it and don't forget to review! Cya!**

**Everyone : Cya !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marian: Hey !Long time no see !Sorry for not update sooner.**

**Kukai :She had school exams.**

**Marian :How much I hate school! Alright who want to do the disclaimer?**

**Yaya! :Yaya will do it!Marian-chii doesn't own shugo chara only the plot!**

**Marian: Thanks Yaya!**

**Amu: Anyways here is the fourth chapter of Cinderella!**

**Marian: Hope you like it!**

_**Flashback**_

_Kukai rushed to my side and hugged me._

_"Are you okay Amu-koi? " *he asked me and I blushed._

_Even under this situations he could make me blush._

_I was ready to tell him that I'm alright but I felt a little dizzy and fainted._

_The last thing I remember was Kukai screams for help._

_**End of flashback**_

**Amu's Pov**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room .It was a girl's room the walls were purple with cherry blossoms on them. Then I noticed Kukai sleeping next to me.I tried to wake him up.

"Kukai! Wake up!" I said.

"Five more minutes mum." He replied and fell asleep again.

I sighed.'I know what I have to do to wake him up! 'I thought.

I came closer to him and kissed his cheek.

I saw him half opening his eyes." Amu-koi ?"Then as if he remembered something he hugged me tight and said "Thanks god you are okay!"

"Kukai what happened?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised" You mean you don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Well we won Tadase because Kiseki was a X egg and I asked you if you were ok and you fainted."

" where are we?"

"You can't tell ?We're in Nadeshiko's room. Her house was the nearest one to school."

"Oh that explains the cherry blossoms walls. How did I get here?" I asked.

He blushed slightly "I carried you all the way here."

I blushed." Thanks. Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"Well…" he started.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kukai's Pov**_

_I asked Amu if she was alright .She seemed ready to reply to me but she fainted and she was about to fall to the ground I caught her the last second._

"_Amu Amu ! Wake up!" I cried._

_She didn't respond._

"_Guys! Come here Amu fainted!" I yelled to the others who were taking care of Tadase._

_They rushed towards me._

"_Poor Amu-chan how did that happen?" Nagihiko asked._

"_I don't know I asked if she was okay and suddenly she lost _consciousness."

"_What are we going to do?" Rima spoke._

"_I have an idea !Let's take her to my house is the nearest from here. "Nadeshiko suggested._

"_Good idea sis! Let's do that!" Nagi said._

"_How are we supposed to take them there ?" I asked._

"_Easy. You'll carry Amu and Nagi will carry Tadase."_

"_Why me?" We both said._

"_First Kukai you are her boyfriend for God's sake and Nagi you are the only other boy here." She cried at us._

_We sighed "Ok." We both said in unison._

"_Kukai I have an idea! Let's chara nari!" Daichi said._

"_Good idea dude! Chara nari Sky Jack! "I cried and in seconds I was in my sky jack's costume. Soon my flying skateboard appeared. I picked up my girlfriend in bridal style and flew away to the Twin's house._

"_We'll meet you there!" Nagi screamed._

_**Meanwhile with the charas**_

_**Ran's Pov**_

_We all were in Tadase's side .The others told us to take care of him until they are back._

" _Guys . I'm bored." Miki said._

"_I have an idea! Let's try to wake him up!" I suggested._

"_How desu?" Su asked._

"_Hmm let's throw a bucket of water on his face!" Miki said._

"_Okay!" we all said except Kusukusu who laughed" Kusukusu."_

_We threw him the water but he didn't wake up._

"_This didn't work. Let's try something else. "Rhythm said._

"_How about saying a certain word!" I suggested._

"_Huh?" all asked except Dia._

"_I think she means making him do chara change." Dia said._

"_Way to go Dia!" I cheered._

"_Ok !Here we TWO THREE GO!"_

"_Prince !We all screamed together._

_Then a little crown appeared on his head and bosted "I'm not a prince! I'm the King of the world .Ha ha ha!"_

_We sweat dropped._

_Then Rima came and threw the bucket on his head and dragged him to Nadeshiko's house._

_**Meanwhile with Kukai**_

_I was in front of Nade's house in 5 mins.I noticed the others waiting in front of the gate._

"_You came at last." Nagi said._

"_Yeah yeah. Hurry up let's put her on a bed." I suggested._

_And we rushed at Nade's room._

_**End of flashback**_

**Amu's Pov**

"And that's all." He finished.

Then they heard a knock on the door and a voice saying" Kukai! Is Amu-chii awake?" it was Yaya of course.

"I'm awake Yaya!" I replied.

She opened the door , rushed into the room and hugged her really tight.

"Yaya is so relieved that you're ok Amu-chii!" she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yaya I can't breathe!" I was struggling to breathe.

"Sorry Amu-chii!"

"Yaya can you call the others?" Kukai asked.

"Sure!" she went outside and we followed.

**The end**

**Marian: At last I finished.**

**Kukai: We hope you like it.**

**Amu: Please suggest something Marian doesn't have any others ideas.**

**Marian :Please review! Cya!**

**Amu ,Kukai and Yaya :Cya!**


	5. A birthday party and a wish

**Marian:Hey long time no see ! :) I decided to update this story after a looooong time.**

**Amu: What's the meaning of the title of this chapter?**

**Marian :Wait and you'll see Amu-chan.**

**Kukai: Marian doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Marian: Thank ya Kukai. Let's start it!**

**A birthday party and a wish under the stars.**

I followed Yaya along with Amu.

After some time we saw all the guardians. Tadase was looking really down and the others were relaxed since they saw Amu was ok.

"Amu I am so glad you are ok." Mashiro said and hugged Amu.

"Hey no worries Rima. I'm alright now. Thank to you guys."Amu replied then her voice was a whisper "But even more by Kukai." She ended with a smile.

I grinned.

"Amu-chan I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Tadase said looking at his feet.

Amu smiled "No harm done. I forgive you. We are still friends right?" Amu answered him.

Tadase looked happier now.

He turned to me "Sorry Kukai as well."

"No problem my friend. A king loses control some times." I exclaimed grinning and giving thumbs up.

"Thank you Kukai Amu-chan." The king said.

"Oi guys! Did you forget about us?" Nagihiko said I noticed the headphones on his neck.

'Was Rhythm getting bored?' I chuckled.

"Of course we didn't forget about you." I said.

"By the way where is Nadeshiko?" Amu asked and I released that I hadn't see her.

Nagihiko smiled "She is coming with a surprise." He replied.

"What kind of surprise?" Amu exclaimed.

"It's an s-e-c-r-e-t." Nagihiko replied with a wink at me. I smiled I already knew it.

"Minna!" We heard and turned to see Nadeshiko with a huge cake at her hands.

"Nadeshiko! What's that about ?" Amu asked .

"What do you mean silly ?It's a cake to celebrate your birthday!" Nadeshiko said.

"What is my birthday?" Amu asked surprised.

"Happy birthday Amu-chan." I exclaimed and hugged her.

"Arigato Kukai." She whispered.

"Guys! Yaya wants to give Amu-chii her present and eat Nade-chii's cake so let's go!" Yaya whined.

We sweatdroped.

"Ok Yaya. Let's go to open the presents." Amu said and sighed.

"Yay!Yaya will eat Nade-chii's cake now!" Yaya cried happily.

Everyone started giving their presents. Nagihiko's was a cd with Amu's fav singer.

"Thank you so much Nagi!I really wanted that Cd!" Amu said.

Nadeshiko gave her a beautiful dress.

"Amu-chan let's get you wear it." Nadeshiko said.

"Eh what?" Amu cried.

"Come on! You will look gorgeous on it." Nadeshiko dragged Amu.

"Help!" Amu cried as she was dragged by Nadeshiko.

'Sorry Amu I can't help you.' I thought.

After some time Amu came back wearing a purple dress that was ending in her knees the top of it was a pink and the other parts were light purple.( in profile)

"Amu-chan you look beautiful." Nagihiko said to Amu .

"Amu-chan you look fantastic." Tadase said.

"Kukai aren't you gonna say something?" Yaya teased me.

I took a deep breath "You look gorgeous so much I can't describe." I replied blushing to Amu.

"Thank you." Amu blushed.

"Now it's time for Yaya's present!Tada!" Yaya exclaimed as she gave Amu a pink cute puppy.

"Aww it's so cute!" Amu exclaimed happily and started hugging the puppy.

"Now about my present here is it take it." Tadase said and gave Amu small box.

Amu eyes widened inside was a bracelet with a pink heart, a blue spade, a green clover and yellow diamond.

"Thank you so much Tadase-kun!" Amu said smiling. Suddenly I was a little jealous of Tadase.

"No problem Amu-chan." He replied smiling sweetly.

'Should I give it now or later? Will she like it or not?' I thought.

"Kukai?" I heard a voice calling it was looked worried.

"What's going on? You were spacing out." Amu asked.

"Nothing. It's ok." I replied.

She looked one more time at me and then went to the others.

Time passed.

We had so much fun .We danced, ate cake …well Yaya ate most of it, played jokes and games. Now it was the last game before we left. What's that? Truth or dare of course!

"Rima truth or dare." Amu asked the blonde haired girl.

"Dare." She simply replied.

Amu smirked "I dare you to kiss Nagihiko and sit at his lap for all the game."

'Good dare Amu.' I thought and laughed at Rima's expression she was shocked her eyes widened, blushing this was the first time I see her blushing and sending a death glare toward Amu.

"And what happens if I don't do it?" Rima questioned calmly.

"You will lose. And we all know you don't want to lose against Nagihiko. Am I right?" I replied.

Rima sent another death glare at me this time.

I looked away.

She went and kissed Nagihiko on the cheek and sat on his lap.

Nagihiko blushed.

"Tadase truth or dare?" Rima asked.

"Truth." He replied.

"You have to dress up in one of Nadeshiko's kimono.

"What?" Tadase said.

"You heard me."

"Oh my that would be an interesting sight." Nadeshiko said.

"Indeed." Nagihiko added.

"So let's go Hotori-kun." Nadeshiko said and left the room together with Tadase.

He came back wearing a beautiful pink kimono with sakura flowers in it and he's holding a pink fan with a sakura tree for a symbol.

"That's embarrassing." I heard him muttering.

"Tadase you look really cute!" Yaya exclaimed and hugged him.

Nagihiko and I took photos of him.

"Hehehe." We grinned evilly.

"Yuiki-san!Please stop hugging me." He responded.

"Ok." Yaya said pouting.

"You can change now Hotori-kun. " Nadeshiko announced .

**After he came back.**

"Soma-kun truth or dare."

"Dare of course!" I exclaimed.

"I dare you to kiss Amu-chan and then sing one of Utau-chan's songs to her." Tadase said.

'Oh shit!I suck at singing!Why didn't I ask Utau about some singing lessons.' I thought.

I went to Amu and kissed her with passion.

"Now let us hear you singing." Nagihiko said.

I gulped and started singing.

**After singing**

"I think it's time for you to go home now. " Nagihiko announced.

"Oh you're right. It's quite late." I said as I glanced at the clock it was 11 pm.

"Alright see ya tomorrow guys!" Amu waved .

I came next to her "Amu would mind me walking with you?" I asked.

"Of course no problem." She replied smiling.

We started walking. She was shivering from the cold.

"Here." I gave her my jacket.

"Thank you Kukai." She whispered kindly.

We walked past a place we could see the starts clearly.

'Now is my chance.'

"Amu let's sit here for a while ." I suggested.

She nodded.

We sat and looked the stars. It was beautiful.

"Amu." I turned to my girlfriend.

"Hmm?"

"I have something to give you." I said and took a little box from my pocket.

Amu gasped when she saw it.

It was a golden heart necklace with inside a photo of Amu and me inside. And a bracelet with many pink and light green stars.

"Happy birthday Amu-chan." I smiled at the one I loved.

"Kukai…Thank you so much!" Amu hugged him and kissed him.

"No problem." I responded happily.

And we went to Amu's home .

"Bye Amu-chan!" I said as I gave her a kiss at the cheek.

She blushed "See ya tomorrow Kukai!" She waved and entered inside the house.

I left for my house and saw a falling star then I wished "I want to be with Amu forever." Nd looked at the stars.

**Normal Pov**

Unknown to Kukai one boy and two girls have been followed hima nad Amu after they left from Nagihiko's house.

"He is gonna pay for what he did." The boy said and disappeared in the darkness.

The 2 girls nodded and disappeared as well.

**The end**

**Marian:I finished! It was long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!:D**

**Amu and Kukai: We liked it!**

**Tadase; Why I had the one who had to cross-dress?**

**Marain:Why?I just thought that will fit to you really good.**

**Tadase : You like to torture me… .**

**Marian :Yup!Anyway please review guys!**

**Amu:If you wanna find out who re those mystery review!:D**

**Veryone:Cyaxx in the next chapter!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marian: Here is the 6****th**** chapter of Cinderella! Yay!**

**Amu :What is gonna happen this time?We will meet some time of monsters?**

**Marian:What are you talking about?This is not an action story.**

**Amu:Oh I got confused with the pearls of time.**

**Marian:Idiot either of this stories hasn't guysplease reda my story pearls of time!Is really good!**

**Kukai:Marian doesn't own shugo chara.**

**'s get started then!  
**

Amu was walking on the street .She was tired her Guardian duties were begging getting really hard and make her tired. So she decided to go for a walk.

She saw a beautiful place with many beautiful flowers and decided to sit there.

"I'm wondering what Kukai is doing right now." Amu muttered thinking about her boyfriend with a small smile.

" Well Amu-chan I am quite good." A voice whispered at Amu ear and the person hugged her from behind.

Amu turned to see Kukai.

"Kukai! What are you doing here?" Amu exclaimed she thought he was having training for his next match in 5 mins.

"Well the training was canceled because our coach is sick. So I went for a walk." Kukai explained.

Kukai noticed that Amu was wearing his gifts.

"I guess you really like the huh?" He smirked a little.

"What are you talking about? I was forced to wear them by my charas." Amu answered.

"Yeah sure." Kukai rolled his eyes.

" Anyway Amu …" Kukai started.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go on a date?" Kukai asked looking away blushing.

Amu face lighten " You asked me on a date? Famous Kukai Souma?" She teased.

"Yeah yeah I do just answer me."

" Of course and I'll go!" Amu exclaimed and kissed on his lips.

He kissed back and blushed.

They ended the kiss.

" Alright I'll meet you at the park near my house at 8pm is that ok with you?" Kukai asked his girlfriend.

" Sure."

"See ya at 8 then!" Kukai winked and left.

"Bye!" Amu waved.

"I'm going to a date with Kukai!What am I gonna wear?" Amu panicked.

Then she thought something .

"I'm gonna call Rima and Nadeshiko." She called Rima first.  
"Hello." A woman's voice answered.

" Rima there? I'm her friend Amu."

"Oh yes she is a minute please." The woman replied.

"Hello Amu." Rima's voice spoke after some time.

"Hey Rima!I was thinking about go shopping with you and Nadeshiko. What do you think?"

" That will be great but do you have a reason to do this. Maybe you have a date with Kukai?" A smirk appeared at Rima's lips as she said that.

Amu was shocked "How she guessed that easily." She muttered.

"Yes I have anyway are you coming?"

"Sure."

"Alright meet me at my house at an !" Amu ended the call.

"Now let's call Nadeshiko." Amu said.

"Hello Fujisaki residence." A sweet voice said.

"Hi Nadeshiko!I'm Amu."

"Hello Amu-chan."

"Well me and Kukai are having a date and I thought we could go shopping and choose what I will and Rima will come us well."

"My my our little Amu has grew up .She going to her first date.I'm proud of you." Nadeshiko said.

"Nadeshiko!" Amu blushed.

"Just kidding!Anyway of course and I'll come!We'll find the perfect dress for you!" Nadeshiko answered.

" you at my house in an hour!" Amu hung up.

**After an hour**.

The bell rang at Amu's home.

'That must be Rima and Nadeshiko.' Amu thought and opened the door.

She saw the faces of her friends.

"Hey guys!" She greeted.

"Hello Amu/chan!"

"Alright let's get going!" Amu exclaimed.

The girls went into many a long time of shopping they found the perfect outfit.

It was a knee length pink cute dress with a white belt in the middle.

"Wow!This is really beautiful!" Amu said.

"This one is perfect." Nadeshiko stated and Rima agreed.

"Now it's time for the accessories, shoes and hair. " Nadeshiko explained kinda evilly.

'She looks kinda scary .' Amu thought.

Then they went into many other shops and then back at Amu's house.

The result of Nadeshiko's work was impressive.

Amu had her hair in twin pigtails and the rest of her hair let down with 1 white nad one pink X.

She was wearing the dress along with a cute pink necklace and the bracelet Kukai gave her with pink heels.

"How do I look?" Amu asked her friends.

"Amu-chan you look gorgeous!" Nadeshiko said admiring her work and choices.

And Rima replied "I have never seen you this beautiful I think you should get going it's already 7:4 pm you know." Rima said glancing at her watch.

"Whaaaaat?I'm gonna be late again! See ya Nadeshiko Rima!And thanks for your help!" Amu thanked her friends and started running.

"No problem !And good luck with your date!" The 2 girls answered but Amu wasn't there anymore.

**Meanwhile with Kukai.**

Kukai was going to the meeting spot.

Then he spotted a familiar first he thought it was Amu but he took a better look and saw that this girl was having brown hair and blue eyes.

Kukai's eyes widened 'It can't be!'

**Cliff!**

**Marian:I finished it!Yay!Please tell me if it's good or not!Who is this mystery girl?Wanna find out then you know what you have to do!**

**Amu:Review guys!**

**Marian:Yeah review guys!But please don't sent flames ok?Anyway cya in the next chapter of Cinderella!**

**Everyone:Cyaxx!**


	7. An old friend  Amu is sad Kukai is happy

**Marian:Hello!We are back with the new chapter of Cinderella!**

**Amu:I don't like the title of this chapter..**

**Marian:Why Amu?Are you jealous?(smirk)**

**Amu:What are you talking about?**

**Kukai:Don't worry Amu-chan everything will be alright.**

**Amu :Kukai…Thank you…**

**Marian;Since those two are busy in there love dovey world.I don't own shugo chara only the plot of Cinderella.**

**An old friend appears Amu is sad and Kukai is happy or not maybe not?**

_**In the last chapter**_

_Kukai was going to the meeting spot._

_Then he spotted a familiar first he thought it was Amu but he took a better look and saw that this girl was having brown hair and blue eyes._

_Kukai's eyes widened 'It can't be!'_

_**End**_

"Hello Kuk-kun!" The girl said smilling.

" Ray i- is that really you?" Kukai whispered surprised.

"Of course Kuk-kun!(**Lame nickname I know.) **Who else could be?" Ray grinned.

Kukai rushed and hugged her.

"I thought… I thought you were dead…I'm so glad that you are ok!" Kukai whispered.(**I use that word a lot.)**

"Idiot I wouldn't die so easily!" Ray replied.

Kukai grinned and started ruffling his friend's hair.

"You know I hate when you do that!Stop it!"

"Hehe sorry!"

**Meanwhile**

Amu was saw Kukai hugging another suddenly felt jealous.

She walked towards them.

"Kukai who is that girl?" She asked.

"Oh Amu-chan I didn't noticed look beautiful."" Amu blushed a little.

"She is my childhood friend Rey.I thought she was dead." He muttered the last part.

"Amu was a little shocked but she got over it quickly.

"I'm Amu to meet you." She introduced herself.

Ray ignored her "Kuk-kun let's go for a walk ne?" She suggested.

"But what about Amu?" He asked.

"She'll come with us of course!' She answered and when Kukai wasn't looking she sent me a death glare .I glared back at her.

" Now let's go!" She exclaimed happily.

Amu was pissed 'I just met that girl and I already the her.' She thought.

Some time passed .They went to many places and had fun…well only Kukai and Ray had fun Amu was feeling lonely.

At the end they went to a ramen restaurant and Kukai was eating so fast so two noodles were in his cheeks.

Ray laughed "Same as always I see." And wiped it off with her hands she almost cuddled his cheek.

They left the was starting raining.

"Kuk-kun why don't we go to my house?" Ray almost purred.

"Why not?Amu you are coming right?" He said clueless as always.

"You can go by yourself…" Amu said her bangs covering her face.

"Amu?" Kukai asked confused.

Amu couldn't take it anymore she broke down "Why don't you go with your friend!You'll have better time than with me anyway."

"Amu ." Kukai tried to approach her.

"Leave me alone!" Amu cried with tears in her eyes and ran away.

"Wait Amu!" Kukai was ready to go after his girlfriend when a hand stooped him.

He turned to face Ray.

"Kuk-kun don't go stay there with me." She said.

He slapped her hand away angrily.

"Nothing good happened after I saw you again!Yo are totally different from the girl I once leave me alone!I don't want to see you ever again!"Kukai screamed furious and ran to the direction that his girlfriend had gone.

Ray smirked as her hair changed from brown to sliver and her eyes went red.

"First part of the plan is complete." She said evilly.

Meanwhile Amu was running after some time she sat down of a tree and cried

"How could they?Why? Why me? Why God?" A thunder strikes more tears are falling from Amu's golden eyes .

**With Kukai**

Kukai was looking everywhere for Amu .He asked every person he met but none had seen is last choice was to search at the forest that was nearby.

"Amu!Amu are you here?Amu!" He cried no response.

Then he heard sobs "That must be Amu!" He thought and rushed to the direction the sound came.

Then he saw her.

Her pink hair messy and her dress was shocking wet and her eyes filled with tears.

"Amu." He whispered.

Amu noticed Kukai and tried to ran away but Kukai was faster than her and stopped her.

"Why ?Why Amu?Why are you doing this?" Kukai asked her.

"You should know!Why don't you go to your friend's house?" She mimicked Rya's voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Kukai asked confused.

"She was flirting with you!We were supposed to go for an date but …but she ruined it!" Amu exclaimed hurt.

"Amu… I didn't mean…" Kukai started.

Don't give that crap to me!' Amu cried and free from his gasp and tried to ran away once time she succeeded.

"Amu Amu Amu!" Kukai tried to stop her.

As Amu was running she suddenly felt sick. She fell to the ground.

The last thing she saw was Kukai coming towards her 'Kukai Kukai don't leave me please…don't leave me alone too.'She thought before everything became black.

**Marian: Drama drama my some reason I wanted to write drama oh well!**

**Amu:That's the reason I didn't liked this chapter.**

**Marian:Anyway please review guys!:)**

**Amu:Cya in the next chapter!**

**Ever1:Cyaxx!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marian:Guess who is back!I'm!Sorry for the sooooo late update! I'm really sorry if you want you can kill me you can do it!But please read the chapter first! And something else I don't own shugo chara!**

_**Last chapter **_

_The last thing she saw was Kukai coming towards her 'Kukai Kukai don't leave me please…don't leave me alone too. 'She thought before everything became black. _

_**The end. **_

As Kukai was trying to catch Amu she suddenly fell to the ground, he immediately rushed to her side "Amu are you ok?"He asked worried and started shaking her trying to wake her up.

No response from the pink haired girl. He shook her some more when he got no answer ,then he noticed the blood to her head and his eyes widened in fear .Kukai was panicked without second thought, he took her to his arms and started running to the nearest hospital.

As he was running to familiar people saw him. It was Nadeshiko and Nagihiko who was returning to their home. When they saw Kukai carrying an unconscious Amu. They glanced at each other nodded and followed him.

Soon they caught up with him.

"Kukai what's going on? What happened to Amu-chan?"Nagihiko questioned with a worried look on his face.

Nadeshiko nodded wondering the same thing her brother did.

"I will explain later! Guys please lead me to the nearest hospital!"Kukai begged them.

They nodded and led him to the ran inside the hospital in full speed.A nurse spotted him and asked "Oh my god! What happened to the poor girl?"She gasped .Well you see Amu was

"I don't have time to explain. Please take care of her. I can't think what will happen if I lose her…"He answered and whispered the last part.

The nurse nodded and said "Please follow me."As she started running to a room.

They followed her running in a fast pace.

Soon they were to a room a doctor was inside when he saw Amu he understood the situation. Kukai laid Amu to the bed.

"You better leave now."The doctor said.

"No way! I'm not leaving her alone!"Kukai exclaimed with anger burning in his eyes.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko hold him,he was struggling ."Please Souma-kun,let's 't worry they will take good care of Amu-chan, her situation may turn worse if we don't leave right now."Nadeshiko said trying to convince him to leave the room.

Kukai stopped struggling and looked down and he buried his hand into fists.

He wanted to say that he will never leave her but realized that Nadeshiko was right so he left the room without a word.

He sat outside the room but he wasn't the Kukai everyone knew. His eyes weren't full with happiness and energy but two dark green dull orbs. He was lifeless.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were at his side trying to cheer him up but with not result after sometime they were forced to go, leaving Kukai sitting there all alone ,after they left he started shaking tears falling from his once happy eyes.

**With Amu.**

_Amu was in a dark place everything was black.'What's going on?Where am I?'She thought then she heard some voices,she followed the sound only to meet with one of the persons she didn't want to see again. It was Ray. She had white hair and red bloody eyes and a crazy grin in her face._

"_Oh Amu how good of you to join us."She said in a sick sweet tone._

_Then Amu noticed something Kukai was there too but he wasn't awake he looked like he was sleeping but something was off here._

"_What's going on? What happened to Kukai?"Amu asked even if she was heart-broken she still loved him._

_Ray just laughed evilly._

"_Answer me!"Amu demanded angrily._

"_If you want to know so much,he was poisoned, he will die in an hour but first he is going to be tortured."Ray replied with a crazy grin._

_Meanwhile Amu felt like her life was taken couldn't believe it. Kukai will die and the last words she said to him were 'don't give that crap to me!'_

_She shook her head scared «No that can't be true you are lying."_

"_Sorry to disappoint you but it's the truth. Now are you ready to see him dying?"Ray questioned Amu .She took a knife and stabbed it to Kukai's arm._

_He cried in pain and blood fell in the ground from his arm._

"_KUKAI!"Amu screamed terrified at the sight._

_Ray grinned some more "Now how about this?"She kicked Kukai to his arm letting him fall to the ground with a scream._

_She continued hitting and stabbing him._

_Amu then couldn't take it anymore, she ran infront of Kukai and got hit instead of him._

"_Oh how sweet the little girl is trying to save the man she loves."Ray said with an evil voice and pushed the knife deeper into Amu's body making her choke blood._

_As she was ready to stab her some more everything went black._

**With Kukai**

People looked at him with pity in their faces but none could comfort him.

When he calmed down he thought 'Amu please wake up…I don't know what will happen if you don't so please wake up…you are everything to me you are my life…please don't leave me alone Amu..Don't do that to me…Amu…'

Then he fell asleep tears still rolling in his cheeks.

_The end of chapter 8._

**Marian:I'm so sorry for that chapter!I know it's bad but please review guys! I'm begging you!See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
